


i love you

by spagetticannon



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, The 100 (TV) Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spagetticannon/pseuds/spagetticannon
Summary: His eyes did not look up, maybe because he didn’t hear her, maybe because they were preoccupied by the drawings the lay scattered across the worn pages. Secrets of Madi’s mind that now lay in the hands of the man she once trusted with her life but now has put that very life in the firing line.His eyes glanced up, still beautiful and brown, still his eyes. They were filled with hope and regret, like he was fighting some monster in his mind. Tears kept streaming out of his eyes as his lips open to speak.“Clarke” he spoke softly, but like his sentence was unfinished.“They will kill her” she argued, taking a few steps towards him. She knew what he was thinking even before the words tumbled from his mouth.“I won’t let that happen” he pleaded with her. Silence passed when no words were spoken. They simply looked at each, both fighting for different side, both fighting against one another. “I need you to trust me”-----------------------------------------Bellamy and Clarke are on opposite side, both pleading for the other to return to them but is one willing to risk more than the other?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wanted to happen last week, what I hoped anyway. I wish anyone to read this and maybe feel slightly better after the episode and that you find some peace in it. I know I did writing it. In my mind this is how it ended anyway.

The anomaly opens up. Everyone starts to filter through, tension rising with each passing second. Bellamy takes a small tentative step forward. Clarkes head wipes around to him, their eyes locking together both longing to go back simpler times.

“No. Not you. You made your choice” she speaks, her voice cold.

Moments pass and a single tear falls down Bellamys face. Wanting nothing more than to hold Clarke in her arms and make her understand. As their silences coveys the words unspoken, Clarke takes a few steps towards him, her own eyes filled with tears now.

“So much for together” she says quietly, just to him, hoping with everything she has that it will bring him back to her; remind him of who they are.

She simply looks at him, taking in his features, like this is the last time. She can feel it in her beating heart that when she steps through the unknown that is lay waiting behind her, his face will only remain in her memories, beautifully preserved in his sweet sent and soft skin, clouding her mind until her last breath grants her that freedom and peace she has been searching for. No one, no person that ever is or was or will be, would compare to him, the way he made her feel, the life he led with her, the safety that wrapped around her like a blanket when he was near. He will forever be her heart in her world built for one.

She turned her back on him, for what else was there to say? Centuries of knowing each other all falling away for a man in a white coat. She stepped closer to a world without him in it when a noise started to rise from behind her. Pushing every thought from her mind to keep going, she turned her head to see Bellamy standing in the same place, only now a brown notebook sat between his fingers; Madi’s notebook.

“Bellamy” she said, barely above a whisper.

His eyes did not look up, maybe because he didn’t hear her, maybe because they were preoccupied by the drawings the lay scattered across the worn pages. Secrets of Madi’s mind that now lay in the hands of the man she once trusted with her life but now has put that very life in the firing line.

His eyes glanced up, still beautiful and brown, still his eyes. They were filled with hope and regret, like he was fighting some monster in his mind. Tears kept streaming out of his eyes as his lips open to speak.

“Clarke” he spoke softly, but like his sentence was unfinished.

“They will kill her” she argued, taking a few steps towards him. She knew what he was thinking even before the words tumbled from his mouth.

“I won’t let that happen” he pleaded with her. Silence passed when no words were spoken. They simply looked at each, both fighting for different side, both fighting against one another. “I need you to trust me”

“Really?” Clarke breathed “What happened for all mankind?”

“This is different”

“How? How is this any different to you putting me in m-cap? Or Telling them about the flame?” she shouted, her body shaking slightly “I don’t trust you because you, this Bellamy, hasn’t given me any reason to”

Bellamy broke slightly at those words, tearing his eyes away from Clarkes for a moment, looking down at the notebook.

“I won’t let them hurt Madi” he simply repeated, not knowing what else to say.

Clarke shook her head, overwhelmed by the beating of heart, by the situation. It as if a switch clicked in her mind and she had given up.

“I loved you so much” she spoke clearly, like a great weight was being lifted off her shoulder.

Bellamys eyes flicked back to Clarkes, utter disbelief clouded his face as Clarke continued.

“I think a little part of me always knew from the moment I saw you in the drop ship. You were this cocky, arrogance guy that was too busy playing the rebel. Wanting everyone to see you as this bad guy but I saw you, the real you.”

Clarke stepped closer to him, her gun still in her hand, shaking slightly making a small clicking sound. She couldn’t read his face, like his emotion were so overwhelming they had shut him down somehow.

“You were everything to me. You grew into the person would risk my life for in a heartbeat, no hesitation. Every memory, good and bad, made me into the person I am right now, I am here because of you” She paused for a moment “and that girl”

She pointed to the book in his hand.

“You are my family, Bellamy. I promised that I would never forget that, and I never will, but I can let you hurt Madi”

She raised her gun and point it towards him for a moment. Disbelief strengthens on his features as his eyes shift from the gun or Clarkes eyes.

“You aren’t going to shoot me Clarke” he said believing every word.

“You’re right” she said quietly, as he raises the gun and pushes it against her temple. The coldness of the barrel sending shivers through her spine as another tear falls from her face.

“What are you doing” Bellamy spoke like he used to, emotion plaguing the silences between breaths.

“What I have to” she said “It the only choice, either you give me that notebook, or I pull the trigger”

“Clarke you can’t do this- “

“I have to!” she shouted. Silence followed, tension rising once more. “I can’t shoot you, so my only choice is to hope that somewhere, deep down, my Bellamy is still there because I’m still breathing!”

Bellamy eyes flicker with guilt for a moment, remember a time, that seemed like lifetime’s ago, when they were deciding the fate of the human race.

“Please-“

“You have 5 seconds” she shouted, tightening her grip on the gun

“Clarke”

“5”

“Please don’t do this”

“4”

“Nothing is going to happen to Madi”

“3”

“Please I love you- “he whelped

“Then prove it” she spoke strongly, fighting against the fear that pulsing around her heart.

Bellamy opened his mouth as if to speak before closing it and looking down to the notebook. It was if his world was crumbling around him and he a split second to save something, but what would he save? Did his belief in the Shepard burn deeper than his love for the woman before him? The woman whose gun now sat upon her temple, her life seconds from ending.

“Two” she whispered, and his eyes flicker back upwards.

Clarke started nodding her head, as she knew this was the end. After everything, her love for the man before her is how her life ends and a little part of her always knew that this was how it would go. Not so much fighting against him, but ultimately fighting for him because what else is there worth fighting for than love? She gave him a small smile, wishing him the best, telling him she forgives him, sending him her love.

She looked at him, his face wet with tears, his hair short like it used to be, and her heart filled with warmth slightly, thinking back to those first few days on the ground. She remembered sitting by that old oak tree, talking about his future with Jaha and finding out he wanted to run away, from his problem, from her. For a second their eyes connected, and she thought, for a second, that he was going to ask her to go with him; She would had said yes in a heartbeat. Even then she would have followed him anywhere and when the words feel silence on his tong and he turned his head away they were sent on a different path, filled with eternal yet beautifully silent love and now here they stand; a lost boy and a broken girl each begging for the same thing; the others love.

Clarke took one more glance at him.

“May we meet again” she whispers to him, only him, forever him.

She closed her eyes, enclosing her world in darkness.

“1”

Her finger squeezed on the trigger, hoping, with every inch of her soul that, when all was done, he would return to the man she loved all those years ago, the man whose self-less heart coloured her world with sound.

She felt the tension on the trigger and, in a second, her suffering would be over, and she would be free. She took another deep breath, steading it, and then it happened.

It was soft, sending a warm feeling through her body. The hand that place the gun to her temple fell to the floor and she was sure she would had fallen as well, if he was not there holding her in place. Their lips fit together beautifully. His hand lay on her back, pulling closer to him, holding her against his chest. Clarke stood paralysed for an instance, unable to move, until the gun clattered on the ground pulling her back to her reality. She returned his tender kiss, bringing her hand up and cupping his clean-shaven face. Their kiss deepened, longing and desire radiation off their skin. She had never felt safer and more loved in her life and when her lung longed for air she pushed that thought out her mind, wanting to saver this moment forever, fearing that the moment her eyes flickered opened everything would end, this embrace, her life, all of it.

So she waited for the last moment before pulling away and, as her lungs filled with air and relief, she opened her eyes, wondering if this was real, wondering if she had pulled the trigger and this was her idea of peace, to be in Bellamy arms, feeling his warmth. She took one final breath before flicking open eyes revealing his freckled skin and warm brown gaze that reflected who we used to be, the man she fell in love with, the Bellamy she remembered

“Clarke, we have to go, the anomaly is going to shut”

Every thought that floated away from her in the past few seconds came flooding the surface. Bellamy took his arms away from her, leaving her slightly cold, and picked Madi notebook from the floor, looking at, remember what he was going to risk for it, before hand it over to Clarke.

She looked at it, words failing on the tip of her tong for all she could do was give him a slight nod. After all that had just happened, words felt futile to Clarke. He had given up what he believed, everything that he fought for, for her so what was there to say. She pulled him into an embrace wrapping her arms around his neck, pushing her lips against his neck. He returned it in an instant. That hug, that they had done a thousand times before, somehow felt different, filled with promise and hope and apologise. Tears fell from her eyes, landing on the white rob that lay across his shoulders.

They pulled apart, looking at each for another moment, as if they both could not quite believe what had happened; that they truly belong to each other.

Bellamy took Clarkes free hand in his and took a few steps towards the anomaly, bring her with him. He stopped just shot of the bridge to unknow before turning to her. She couldn’t tear her eyes from him and when his eyes met hers, a small smile graced his lips.

“Together” he said, his smile growing into his classic smirk that she now found, not hate, but love behind.

She returned his smile and looked down at their link fingers; she would remember this moment forever. Stepping into the unknown, towards war, and there was no one she would rather be standing next to when she did. She looked back up to his brown eyes.

“Together” she said with more certainty than she had ever felt in her entire life.

A second passed before they looked forward, towards the future, towards the unknown, giving each other’s hand a slight squeeze before taking a small step, not knowing what was waiting for them, but what does that matter when they are side by side, like it used to be, like it all was meant to be; together.


End file.
